Ivyleaf (ThunderClan)
Please do not steal the code. alive | ThunderClan | ♀️ | deputy | climber Ivyleaf is a an eccentric and creative cat. She belongs to NightStrike. Appearance :Cheer up! It’s only a light rain. Ivyleaf is an eygyptian mau; her pelt is a pale gray with black stripes occasionally patterning her fur. She has two black spots on the back of her ears, and the tip of her tail is black. Ivyleaf’s eyes are a soft brown. Ivyleaf has very soft fur, and it helps to prevent her from getting scrapes or cuts from brambles or stray branches while she’s out hunting. She is very skinny and light on her feet, which makes it easy for her to climb trees. Climbing is almost a lifestyle to her, and her clanmates think it’s certinaly a bit strange. ———————————————————— Personality :Woah! Watch your feet; I’ll catch you if you slip! There’s always two options, the normal way, and Ivyleaf’s way. She is a very creative and spontaneous cat. Some are exasperated by her outgoing nature, but she is always ready to tackle the forest and the challenges that come with being deputy, leading Ivyleaf to be very tenacious. Ivyleaf tries to see things in a positive light, always, and may sometimes act a bit too cheery when things go downhill. However, her weird ideas almost always seem to work, so there is a fair amount of respect towards Ivyleaf and her problem solving skills. Ivyleaf also has an interesting hobby: she loves to climb and hunt in the treetops. This allows her to bring in heaps of prey. For this reason, she is also respected in hunting, though her apprentices complain and would ather hunt on stable ground. Ivyleaf brushes it off every time. Ivyleaf may not seem mature, but she cares deeply about every cat in the clan, and she feels comfortable enough around them to be herself; she thinks that maturity is relative and should vary depending on the situation. Come battles or gatherings, Ivyleaf can be very scary and calm if she chooses. She just doesn’t prefer to be like that. She lives her life in the moment, and insists on being able to keep moving forwards, no matter what happens. ———————————————————— Abilities :Climbing is not odd! You’re odd! Ivyleaf may seem like a young apprentice sometimes, but all of her ideas hold at least some merit. She is incredibly creative and can think of many ways around a problem in a few seconds. She is easy at making snap decisons, and she has enough confidence in herself and others to almost always make it work. She is also a very skilled hunter. Her climbing, along with other methods, always nets her at least one catch every time she goes out, even in the coldest moons of leaf-bare. Ivyleaf is well-liked among the territories and she cares deeply about all of her clanmates and most cats outside of her clan, unless they are truly dishonorable. She has very few enemies, even outside of the clan, so she is excellent at peacemaking and calming down border scuffles. ———————————————————— History :We have bigger mice to catch right now! Ivyleaf has always had big dreams and unconventional ideas, even when she was a kit. She was always raring to go and have some fun, and she hated being cooped up in the nursery. When she became an apprentice with her two littermates, she was ecstatic. She was very enthusisatic with all of her chores, and the senior warriors were endeared to her personality and cretaive spark. However, tragedy struck when the smallest of the siblings, Thistlepaw, wandered off too far from his mentor. He slipped on some steep rocks by the lake, and he hit his head and drowned. This was the first (but not the last) time Ivy had ever felt like she could not cheer up. She still holds grief in her heart for Thistlepaw, but she is still in the process of moving on. Ivypaw was soon named Ivyleaf. But only Adderfang was there to see it. Sparkwhisker, her older sibling (who was not her littermate) had been recently wounded in a border scuffle and the resulting infection caused him to slowly pass. Her mother Foxtail is still missing from after the incident. Ivypaw suspects she left. She is a new deputy and still has a slight burden from the loss of most of her siblings and her mother, but Ivyleaf is using these moments of the past to help her do better in the future, and that is exactly why, despite her immaturity, she was picked for the deputy position. ———————————————————— Relationships Ivyleaf is open to 1x1 roleplays. She is also open to having a mate and (possibly) kits. Your cat must have roleplayed with Ivyleaf to be added. :You made that look easy! Great job! ———————————————————— Gallery :Wind rustling leaves is a beautiful sound, don’t you know. text Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Deputies Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Senior Warriors